


Does it smell like bleach to you?

by Surperb



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surperb/pseuds/Surperb
Summary: Oliver Wood overhears a private conversation while cleaning the broom shed.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 204





	Does it smell like bleach to you?

Oliver Wood was in the broom shed organizing the equipment and giving the shed a much-needed deep clean. He certainly wasn't doing it just to justify procrastinating the essay Snape assigned earlier that week. How absurd! No, this was just one of his many duties as captain. He was deep in one of the closets, scrubbing a stain that seemed determined to defy him when he heard people enter the shed. He froze. Definitely not because he was embarrassed. Only because he knew Slytherin was the only team scheduled to practice today and he didn't particularly want to interact with whoever got their brooms.  
"All I'm saying is Wood might be a little more receptive if you just talked to him instead of starting fights." A voice said.  
"I haven't gotten into a single fight with him all year!" A second voice said.  
Was that Pucey and Flint? Were they talking about him?  
"True you haven't gotten in a _physical_ fight, and that's good progress I'm proud of you but-" "Don't say you're proud of me!" "But you're still arguing with him every time you run into each other. Maybe try being nice to him."  
"Wait, does it smell like bleach in here to you?"  
"Stop trying to change the subject!" Pucey Yelled.  
"I can't just be his best friend all of a sudden! He'd think I'm mental!" Flint snapped.  
"You have to do something! Just go for it then. Tell him how you feel!"  
"I'm not going to _confess_ my _feelings_ for him like some kind of girl from a sappy movie." Flint hissed.  
"Fine. Then stay single and miserable."  
It was quiet for a moment. Oliver could hear the sounds of the two boys gathering supplies. He barely dared to breathe.  
"I miss fighting him though." Flint's voice was calm and quiet. Oliver had never heard it like that before.  
"Oh my God Flint! Why?"  
"Wrestling with Wood gave me an excuse to touch him. Now that I haven't been able to do that, I've been thinking about touching him in other ways all the time. I can hardly think about anything else."  
"OK, that's way more information than I signed up to hear. I'm going to practice. Sort yourself out." The door opened then slammed shut.  
Oliver's leg chose that moment to fall asleep. He tried to quietly shift his weight but his foot slipped on the soapy water and he fell to the floor with a thud, sending his bucket flying out of the closet.  
"Who the fuck is in here?" Flint yelled. In all their years as enemies, Oliver had never heard him so angry. Before he could move, Flint was standing in the door of the closet.  
"Oliver?" His voice was barely a whisper and the color drained from his face. An angry red quickly replaced it. "Spying on the Slytherin team now? I thought that was beneath you Gryffindors." He snarled and turned to storm out of the shed. Oliver quickly got his wits about him and stood up to chase after him. He caught Flint's arm right before he got to the door handle. "Let me go I have practice" Flint tried to push him off but Oliver was too determined to hang on.  
"No! I have something I need to say." Oliver pinned Flint against the wall to keep him from getting away. They were both breathing hard, faces inches apart. Oliver looked into Flint's eyes and was surprised to find fear instead of anger. "I'm glad we stopped fighting." He blurted out. Flint looked at him like he was crazy and opened his mouth to speak but Oliver cut him off before he could. "When you stopped fighting me, I missed it at first. I couldn't figure out why things had changed all of a sudden and it was all I could think about until I realized I was just thinking about you all the time. Just... hanging out with you and talking to you and kissing you."  
Flint's eyes brightened and he set his jaw. "Do it then," he said. Oliver smirked, closed is eyes, and leaned in. When their lips finally touched they both groaned. The kiss quickly got heated. Oliver put one hand on Marcus's face and the other on his hip, pushing him harder into the wall. Marcus bit his lip in retaliation, causing Oliver to moan again. They were so engrossed in the kiss that they didn't hear the heavy footsteps approaching the shed. When the door slammed open, they jumped apart, startled.  
"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Pucey shouted. "I'm happy you finally got your shit together and everything but now isn't really the time. Practice was supposed to start fifteen minutes ago." with that Pucey turned and exited the shed just as loudly as he had entered. Marcus hurried to follow him, looking a little dazed as he tried to straighten his robes. The door closed behind him and Oliver was left alone, mind reeling from everything that just happened. He leaned against the wall and let out a slow breath.  
Suddenly the door burst open again and Marcus rushed back through it and kissed him quickly. "Wait for me here? I'll be back after practice." All Oliver could do was nod. Marcus kissed him hard one last time before running back out the door towards the pitch. 

Slytherin had the shortest practice in the history of Hogwarts quidditch that day.


End file.
